Opieka nad dzieckiem
by carietta
Summary: Klątwa Voldemorta sprawia, że Harry znów staje się dzieckiem. Snape zostaje wyznaczony na jego opiekuna. SNARRY
1. Część I

Tytuł oryginału: The care of infants  
Autor oryginału: Perfica  
Zgoda: jest  
Paring: Harry/Severus  
Tytuł tłumaczenia: Opieka nad dzieckiem  
Tłumacz: carietta  
Beta: Liberi

Snape schował się w cieniu, mając nadzieję, że Potterowi uda się tym razem pokonać Czarnego Pana. Mało tego, miał również nadzieję, że chłopakowi uda się uciec, zanim go poważnie poturbują.

Boże, miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał go ratować.

Potter stał pośrodku kręgu śmierciożerców, trzęsąc się lekko, podczas gdy Voldemort kontynuował wyliczanie wszystkich wymyślnych tortur, którymi ma zamiar go potraktować, zanim zrobi to, co planował od lat — zabije chłopaka i przejmie jego moc.

Severus nienawidził swojej pracy.

Przełykając ciężko pod swoją maską, przesunął się bliżej.

Jego plany spędzenia przyjemnego, niedzielnego popołudnia na odpoczynku i czytaniu zaległych ksiąg zostały przekreślone w momencie, gdy Mroczny Znak zapłonął żywym ogniem. Skontaktował się z dyrektorem i przebrawszy się, zajął miejsce przy boku Czarnego Pana.

Tylko po to, by znaleźć Pottera. Chłopak właśnie sięgał po różdżkę i kilkoro śmierciożerców wyciągnęło swoje, ale Voldemort powstrzymał ich ruchem ręki.

— Niech pokaże, na co go stać — wymruczał.

A Snape ostrzegał Dumbledore'a, że zakładanie, iż chłopak będzie bezpieczny poza Hogwartem, nawet w głupim Hogsmeade, nie ma sensu. Dyrektor wysłuchał go spokojnie, ale i tak zdecydował, że Harry potrzebuje spędzić kilka przyjemnych chwil ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Niech będzie przeklęte Hogsmeade i Dumbledore — optymistyczny głupiec.

Mistrz eliksirów niewzruszenie przysłuchiwał się krzykom Pottera. Chłopak upadł na ziemię, trzęsąc się, co wywołało wybuchy śmiechu wśród zebranych czarodziei. Snape miał nadzieję, że w jego własnych oczach nie widać wściekłości.

Kiedy Voldemort zdjął klątwę, Harry usiadł, spluwając kilkakrotnie krwią. Przyglądał się Czarnemu Panu, wcale nie okazując strachu.

— Wiesz, co jest nie tak z twoimi planami, Tom? — zapytał.

Nie, nie. Zamknij się, idioto. Nie pogarszaj sytuacji.

— Chodzi o to, że zawsze kończą się porażką — kontynuował chłopak, klękając.

Na Merlina, zaraz zginiesz, kretynie, a ja zginę razem z tobą, próbując cię ratować.

— No wiesz — podniósł się, chwiejąc lekko — tylko prawdziwy nieudacznik nie potrafi zabić małego dziecka.

— A więc zobaczmy, czy uda mi się to tym razem — warknął Voldemort, celując w niego różdżką.

Harry krzyknął zaklęcie w tym samym momencie, co jego przeciwnik. Dwa promienie światła uderzyły o siebie, wydając przy tym dźwięk podobny do grzmotu. Przez jakiś czas walczyły ze sobą, by w końcu zakrzywić się i uderzyć w Harry'ego z głośnym hukiem.

Gdy osiadł kurz, Snape zdał sobie sprawę z kilku ważnych faktów. Po pierwsze: Voldemortowi znów nie udało się zabić chłopaka. Po drugie: Potter był teraz niemowlakiem i płakał, leżąc nago na kupce swoich szat. Po trzecie (i dla Snape'a najważniejsze): jeśli szybko czegoś nie zrobi, świat czarodziejski, jaki dotąd znał, rozleci się i zamieni w stos odpadków.

Snape zaatakował.

Gdy był w formie, potrafił poruszać się tak samo zwinnie jak symbol jego domu i chwycenie różdżki Pottera oraz małego ciałka w ramiona okazało się zaledwie kwestią sekund. Deportował się z głośnym trzaskiem.

I pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmieszek, słysząc krzyk wściekłości Toma.

— Nigdy nie zgadniesz, co właśnie widziałem! — wykrzyknął Prawie Bezgłowy Nick do przelatującego obok Krwawego Barona.

Baron, niezbyt rozmowny duch, przyglądał się paznokciom swojej prawej dłoni.

— Śmierciożercę! — kontynuował przyzwyczajony do zachowania kolegi duch Gryffindoru. — Cholernego śmierciożercę biegającego po zamku. A wiesz, co niósł w ramionach?

Drugi duch wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

— Dziecko! Nagie dziecko, krzyczące ile sił w płucach! To są naprawdę niesamowite czasy, nie sądzisz?

Duch Ślizgonów przyglądał się teraz lewej ręce.

— Po prostu pójdę i poszukam Szarej Damy — wymruczał Nick, odlatując z grymasem na twarzy.

— Ależ to niesamowite!

— Nieprawdaż? — warknął Snape.

Dumbledore gapił się na niemowlę leżące na jego kolanach. Na szczęście już nie płakało, chwilowo zainteresowane białą brodą starszego czarodzieja.

— A ty… ale… naprawdę niesamowite!

— Dziękuję, Albusie. Wydaje mi się, że już uznaliśmy ten pieprzony fakt za najbardziej niesamowitą rzecz, jaka wydarzyła się w ciągu tego całego pieprzonego dnia…

— Język, Severusie.

Snape spojrzał na niego krzywo.

— Jeśli Potter będzie pamiętał coś z tej rozmowy, przeproszę go osobiście za kalanie jego drogocennych uszu takim słownictwem. Jednak na razie, czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co my, do kurwy nędzy, teraz zrobimy?

— Czy mógłbyś wezwać Poppy? — westchnął dyrektor. — Nie, Harry, to nie nadaje się do jedzenia, pomimo że wygląda jak słodkie pianki. Uwierz mi. A teraz musimy się nad tobą poważnie zastanowić.

O O O O O

— Zdrowy jak ryba — oznajmiła pielęgniarka.

— Naprawdę? Żadnych skutków ubocznych zaklęcia?

Poppy połaskotała Harry'ego, zakładając mu pieluszkę. Chłopczyk zachichotał, podczas gdy kobieta ubierała go w jednoczęściowy, dziecięcy pajacyk.

— Nie, żadnych. Jest zdrowym, sześciomiesięcznym dzieckiem. Plus minus kilka miesięcy.

— Wciąż ma bliznę — wtrącił Snape ze swojego miejsca w kącie.

Dumbledore przesunął delikatnie palcami po czole Harry'ego, przyglądając mu się ze smutkiem. Snape prychnął.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Potter prawdopodobnie jest świadomy wszystkiego, co się dzieje i o czym mówimy i w przyszłości wykorzysta twoją... słabość? Jak gdyby i tak nie cieszył się całym zainteresowaniem — dodał ciszej.

— Mylisz się, Severusie. Harry nie tylko wygląda jak półroczne dziecko, ale również _nim jest_. Ma tyle pojęcia o tej sytuacji, co każdy inny niemowlak w jego wieku. — Pielęgniarka posadziła chłopca na swoim biodrze.

— Ach, więc jego inteligencja nie ucierpiała za bardzo.

— Severusie — powiedział Dumbledore. — To był długi dzień, a mamy jeszcze dużo do zrobienia. Poppy, czy byłabyś tak miła i przygotowała rzeczy, których Harry może potrzebować? Im szybciej tym lepiej.

— Oczywiście — kobieta podała mu niemowlę, ruszając w stronę kominka. Po chwili zniknęła w zielonych płomieniach.

Dumbledore zwrócił się do mistrza eliksirów z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

— A czy ty mógłbyś być tak dobry i przypilnować go, kiedy ja załatwię kilka ważnych spraw? To nie zajmie dużo czasu.

Dyrektor wcisnął dziecko w ręce zaskoczonego Snape'a i zniknął za drzwiami, nim ten mógł pomyśleć nad jakąkolwiek odmową.

Harry zaczął się wiercić.

— Na Merlina, Potter, nie ruszaj się!

Snape wyciągnął ramiona na całą długość, trzymając dziecko pod pachami. Harry próbował skupić na nim wzrok, mrugając i kręcąc głową.

— Nie mów, że nawet w tym wieku potrzebujesz okularów, Potter.

Z kącika ust chłopca wypłynęła mała strużka śliny.

Mężczyzna usiadł i ostrożnie przyciągnął niemowlaka do siebie, upewniając się, że nie usmaruje sobie niczego jego śliną. Harry wiercił się dopóty, dopóki Snape nie ułożył go na swoim ramieniu.

— Nie przyzwyczajaj się, Potter.

Harry czknął w odpowiedzi.

— A jeśli na mnie zwymiotujesz, osobiście pozbawię cię jelit i zrobię z nich parę szelek.

O O O O

— Wszystko już gotowe.

Snape drgnął, zacieśniając uścisk na ciałku Harry'ego; chłopczyk uchylił powieki i zakwilił cicho. Mężczyzna mruknął coś pod nosem, rozluźniając się nieznacznie. Wcale nie spał — pozwalał tylko odpocząć swoim oczom. Jeden Merlin tylko wie, co to był za dzień. A teraz jeszcze Harry Potter obśliniał mu całe kolana…

Pociągnął nosem i zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż ma na sobie szatę śmierciożercy. Wydawało mu się, że czuje zapach klątw wymieszany z wonią talku dla niemowląt. Potrząsnął głową, próbując zebrać myśli; dyrektor przyglądał mu się wyczekująco.

— Co masz na myśli, Albusie? — zapytał ochryple. — Kiedy zamienisz Pottera z powrotem w irytującego nastolatka? I dlaczego ja muszę się nim zajmować? Jego drodzy przyjaciele na pewno chętnie się nim zaopiekują.

— Ach, Poppy, jesteś wreszcie. No, wstawaj, Severusie — powiedział dyrektor, pomagając Snape'owi.

— Słucham?

— Jest tutaj wszystko, czego możesz potrzebować. — Pielęgniarka wcisnęła w wolną rękę Snape'a nosidełko. — Ubrania na zmianę, samomieszające butelki, nigdy niekończące się Mleko Matki Molly, pidżamy i gryzaczki. Jest tam też kilka zapasowych pieluszek, chociaż ta, którą ma na sobie jest samoczyszcząca i powiększy się wraz z jego wzrostem. Jednak musisz go kąpać, Severusie. Każdego dnia! Jestem jednak pewna, że czegoś zapomniałam…

— O czym wy mówicie? — warknął mistrz eliksirów.

— Jeśli chodzi o jedzenie i inne sprawunki dla ciebie, znalazłem to. Wiem, że niezbyt wygodne, ale nic innego nie mamy. — Dumbledore podał mu drewniane pudło. Snape przycisnął Harry'ego do siebie mocniej, czując, że wyślizguje mu się z rak. Posadził go sobie na biodrze, ratując przed upadkiem.

— Na pewno jest głodny, ale nie chcę dawać mu nic tutaj, bo może zwrócić to po podróży, jednak upewnij się, że dostanie butelkę najszybciej jak to możliwe. I pamiętaj, żeby sprawdzić temperaturę mleka na swoim nadgarstku. Och, i musi mu się odbić, inaczej dostanie kolki — wtrąciła Poppy, owijając Harry'ego kocykiem i poprawiając jego pozycję w ramionach Severusa.

— Dyrektorze, proszę!

— Severusie — zaczął Dumbledore — nie potrafię cofnąć tego zaklęcia. Potrzebuję na to więcej czasu, a on nie może tutaj zostać. Według twoich słów, to zdarzenie widzieli wszyscy śmierciożercy, więc nie możesz dłużej szpiegować Voldemorta. Hogwart nie jest już dla was bezpiecznym miejscem.

Oczywiście Snape to wszystko rozumiał, ale wciąż nie wiedział, dlaczego trzyma niemowlę i całą torbę rupieci.

— I chcesz, żebym…

— Musisz odejść, Severusie, i musisz wziąć Harry'ego ze sobą. Znalazłem dla was miejsce; niemal wszystko już tam jest, jednak gdyby wam czegoś brakowało, napisz do mnie list i wsadź go do tego pudełka. To świstoklik, ale później będziemy mogli za jego pomocą komunikować się ze sobą. Spróbuję wam pomóc jak najszybciej.

— Ale, Albusie, na pewno…

— Obawiam się, że nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, mój drogi chłopcze. Wiem, że to zadanie może wydawać się uciążliwe, jednak bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego jest teraz najważniejsze. Jeśli czarodziejski świat dowie się o tym, co się wydarzyło, a Voldemort znajdzie miejsce jego pobytu, cała nasza nadzieja legnie w gruzach.

— Ale ja nic nie wiem o opiece nad niemowlakami! Poppy…

— Poppy nie jest zdrajcą — przerwał mu ostro dyrektor — i Poppy nie zapewni mu bezpieczeństwa tak jak ty.

Snape westchnął i spojrzał na chłopca. Harry nie dawał znaku życia przez cały czas trwania ich rozmowy, jednak jego duże, zielone oczy były szeroko otwarte i pełne zainteresowania.

— Jesteś pewna, że on nie ma o niczym pojęcia?

— W stu procentach — zapewniła go pielęgniarka.

— Do cholery jasnej, to najbardziej idiotyczne zadanie…

— Jedna minuta, Severusie. — Dumbledore dotknął różdżką drewnianego pudełka. — Na pewno świetnie sobie poradzisz. Wierzę w to.

— Jak długo, Albusie? Jak długo mam tam tkwić?

Starszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Chciałbym to wiedzieć, mój chłopcze. Pół minuty. — Ścisnął lekko ramię Snape'a i odgarnął kilka kosmyków z czoła Harry'ego, odsuwając się od nich.

— Nie zapomnij o czym mówiłam: musi być karmiony przynajmniej cztery razy dziennie, jednak uważaj na pokarmy stałe, które mu dajesz. Kąp go codziennie i upewnij się, że śpi na plecach. Nie pozwalaj mu wkładać małych obiektów do ust…

— Powiedziałem, że nie wiem nic o niemowlakach, Poppy, ale nie jestem idiotą. Każdy, nawet z minimalną dozą inteligencji…

Pudełko rozbłysło jasnym światłem i Snape poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Przytulił policzek do główki Harry'ego, przyciągając go bliżej, podczas gdy otoczenie wirowało i ciemniało z każdą chwilą.

O O O O

— Mam nadzieję, że postąpiłem słusznie, Poppy.

— Oczywiście, Albusie. A cóż mogłoby pójść nie tak?

Dumbledore uniósł brwi, nie odpowiadając.

— Och, Merlinie…

**Tydzień I**

Harry leżał w nosidełku, ssąc swoją nagą stopę.

Mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się krzywo — po kilku nieudanych próbach nakarmienia dzieciaka i utrzymania go we względnej czystości zdecydował, że im mniej podczas jedzenia Potter ma na sobie ubrań, tym lepiej. Oczywiście nie zdejmował mu pieluszki. Robił to z niechęcią nawet, gdy go kąpał, ale nie chciał ryzykować tego, że Poppy dowie się o zaklęciach czyszczących.

Wsypał łyżeczkę Mleka Matki Molly do butelki i dodał do niej dwieście mililitrów przegotowanej wody.

— Lata nauki w najlepszych czarodziejskich szkołach pod okiem mistrzów i tylko po to, żebym teraz, cztery razy dziennie, przygotowywał ci mleko. Ironicznie, prawda, Potter?

Harry, tak jak zawsze, nie odpowiedział, jednak za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna się odzywał, jego wzrok kierował się ku niemu. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

— Przynajmniej twój słuch jest w porządku.

Snape uderzył różdżką w butelkę, podgrzewając ją. Wylał kilka kropel mleka na nadgarstek, sprawdzając temperaturę i gdy upewnił się, że nie jest za gorące, wsunął smoczek w usta Harry'ego. Chłopczyk natychmiast zaczął ssać, pomagając sobie w utrzymaniu butelki rękoma i nogami.

— Być może herbem twojego domu powinna być małpa, a nie lew, panie Potter.

**Tydzień II**

— Jakieś zmiany? — zapytała Pomfrey, bawiąc się z Harrym i jednocześnie go badając.

— Nie. A u was?

— Też nie — odparł dyrektor, wyciągając rzeczy ze swojej torby bez dna. — Ale przyniosłem ci to. — Na stole pojawiła się nietknięta butelka whisky.

Snape skinął głową, przywołując z kredensu dwie szklanki.

— A co z tobą, Severusie? — Poppy podeszła do nich, podając gruchającego wesoło chłopca Dumbledore'owi.

— Poza znudzeniem i tym, że mój umysł zmienia się w kleistą papkę z powodu braku jakiejkolwiek rozmowy z w miarę rozgarniętą osobą?

— Ach! Gdyby tylko inni nauczyciele wiedzieli, jak za nimi tęsknisz.

— Bardzo, kurwa, śmieszne — mruknął Snape, wypijając kolejnego drinka.

— Prawie bym zapomniał! — wykrzyknął Albus. — Sięgnij do mojej torby, Severusie. Mam coś, co zapewni wam chociaż minimalną rozrywkę.

Snape niechętnie odstawił szklankę i sięgnął ku plecakowi dyrektora, który piszczał i szamotał się, dopóki Severus nie zacisnął dłoni na jego rozpięciu. Wyciągnął z niego coś dużego, ciężkiego i opakowanego w brązowy papier.

— No, otwórz to — ponaglił go starszy czarodziej.

Snape rozerwał papier.

— A niech to — wymruczał sarkastycznie. — Zawsze chciałem coś takiego.

— Teraz możesz słuchać radia! Pomoże też Harry'emu szybciej rozwijać się intelektualnie.

— Nigdy tego nie wyłączę.

— A ty będziesz pamiętał, że tam na zewnątrz wciąż istnieje świat, czekający na twój powrót.

— Na Merlina, Albusie, jak długo jeszcze? — Severus odłożył urządzenie. — Nie robię nic poza słuchaniem odgłosów Pottera. Wolę już stanąć naprzeciwko innych śmierciożerców.

Dumbledore wyraźnie posmutniał.

— Staramy się, jak tylko możemy, ale jeszcze nie znaleźliśmy rozwiązania.

Snape nie chciał wyjść na niewdzięcznika. Jakby nie patrzeć, jest tutaj bezpieczny, ma zapewnione przetrwanie. Jednak gdyby…

— Musi być coś, co mogę zrobić. Inaczej zwariuję, Albusie.

— Mógłbyś zrobić dla mnie kilka eliksirów. Zawsze mi ich brakuje — wtrąciła Poppy.

— Przyślijcie mi sprzęt — odparł natychmiast. Wiedział, że próbują go udobruchać i po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

Dumbledore pocałował Harry'ego w czoło i oddał go Severusowi.

— Do zobaczenia za tydzień, mój chłopcze. Och, jeszcze jedno — sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął dwa listy. — To od przyjaciół Harry'ego. Nie mają o niczym pojęcia, ale zapewniłem ich, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

Snape wziął korespondencję z wyrazem wstrętu na twarzy.

— Przynajmniej będę miał coś ciekawego do poczytania.

**Tydzień IV**

— A to — mężczyzna odwrócił się, trzymając puchar pełen połyskującej, różowej cieszy — jest podstawą Szkiele-Wzro, eliksiru, któremu zawdzięczasz kości w prawym ramieniu.

Harry bujał się w swojej huśtawce; jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i pełne zaciekawienia, gdy przyglądał się pracy Severusa. Do ust wciskał sobie kolorowy gryzaczek.

Zadziwiające, że jednak przyzwyczaił się do widoku obślinionego Pottera.

Odwrócił się do chłopaka plecami i zajął eliksirem. Już pierwszej nocy w tym domu rozdzielił wszystkie pokoje: jeden dla Pottera, jeden dla siebie i jeden do jego pracy. Salon, kuchnię i łazienkę zostawił w spokoju.

Używając dawno zapomnianych technik transmutacji, udało mu się podzielić pokój na dwie części. W większej z nich umieścił cały sprzęt przysłany mu przez Albusa. Chociaż nie był przyzwyczajony do pracy w takiej jasności, musiał pogodzić własne rozdrażnienie wywołane naturalnym światłem z koniecznością porządnego wietrzenia tej części pomieszczenia, a co za tym idzie - potrzebą dostosowania dachu do odprowadzania na zewnątrz oparów. Mniejszą część oddał Potterowi. Kiedy nie mógł zostawić chłopca samego, bo był zbyt nieznośny, sadzał go w huśtawce. Mógł dzięki temu go pilnować, mając jednocześnie jakieś towarzystwo.

Nie był jednak przyzwyczajony do publiczności, która skupiała na nim całą uwagę bez upominania czy obrażania jej inteligencji. Dziwiło go, że tak szybko przyzwyczaił się do towarzystwa Pottera. No cóż, chłopak i tak nie będzie nic pamiętał.

Skoncentrował się na pracy, podczas gdy Potter gruchał wesoło w swoim kącie. Już po kilku dniach Severus popadł w swoją dawną rutynę warzenia eliksirów, tym razem nieprzerywaną przez upierdliwe bachory, kolegów i Czarnego Pana.

Jednak to wszystko było zbyt piękne.

— Durblefweeb.

Mężczyzna odkaszlnął i skupił się na krojeniu korzenia mandragory na równe części.

— Mam nadzieję, że pamięta pan naszą umowę, panie Potter. Postaram się być — zacisnął zęby — milszy niż zwykle, jednak musi pan myśleć, zanim pan coś powie, zrobi lub da jakikolwiek inny znak pańskiego istnienia. Czy to dla pana jasne?

— Splejeadar.

**Tydzień VII**

Po kolacji Snape i Harry odpoczywali w salonie. Najczęściej chłopczyk zasypiał, słuchając cicho grającego w tle radia, podczas gdy mężczyzna czytał książki, które dostał od dyrektora. Później Severus przenosił go delikatnie do łóżeczka i sam szedł spać, szukając upragnionej ucieczki od rzeczywistości.

Ale dzisiaj Harry poderwał główkę, gdy tylko usłyszał płynącą z radia żywą melodię. Jego oczy rozjaśniły się radośnie i wstał, podchodząc niezgrabnie do głośników.

W ostatnich dniach Harry zaczął chodzić i Snape nie mógł powstrzymać niewielkiego uczucia dumy, nawet mimo faktu, że sam nie miał z tym nic wspólnego, a ponadto musiał teraz przez cały czas bardzo uważać, gdzie znajduje się jego podopieczny. To było oczywiste, że prędzej czy później dzieciak nauczy się tej czynności. Zresztą robił to już wcześniej.

Być może jednak fakt, że Albus opowiedział mu o mugolach, którzy zajmowali się wcześniej Harrym, zmienił jego nastawienie. Czym innym był brak uwagi i ostre słowa, a czym innym pozostawienie dzieciaka w ciemności i niemal zagłodzenie na śmierć. Snape popatrzył na tłuściutkie nóżki Harry'ego i znów poczuł się dumnym. On, stary kawaler, wiedział jak zająć się dzieckiem. Pieprzyć mugoli.

Harry wyszczerzył się, słuchając muzyki. Zerknął na mężczyznę, upewniając się, że ma pozwolenie i Severus nie mógł powstrzymać delikatnego skinienia głową. Chłopczyk krzyknął radośnie.

Zaczął zginać i prostować kolana, próbując poruszać się do rytmu i marszcząc przy tym brwi. Snape prychnął — oto Harry Potter, Nadzieja Czarodziejskiego Świata, ubrany w pidżamę w wesołe króliczki, klaskał i słaniał się na nogach, usiłując tańczyć. Miał zerowe poczucie rytmu i mężczyzna nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

Widział już wiele przykładów jego niezdarności w przeszłości. Chłopak wpadał na wszystko i potykał się o swoje nogi, ale to przekraczało wszelkie granice.

Harry zawtórował śmiechowi Severusa, wciąż klaszcząc radośnie. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, wiedząc, iż Potter nie rozumie, że jest wyśmiewany.

Uświadomił sobie, że to nie było w porządku śmiać się teraz z Pottera, nawet jeśli kiedyś tak właśnie by postąpił. Chłopak może urosnąć i wciąż to pamiętać lub pozostać w tym wieku na zawsze. Tak czy owak, było to jego dzieciństwo. Miał szansę przeżyć je na nowo i tym razem _być_ szczęśliwym.

Snape znów się zaśmiał, ale tym razem zrobił to razem z Harrym.

**Tydzień X**

— Hej.

Snape przygryzł wargi, pochylając się nad pergaminem.

— Hej!

Powstrzymał chęć warknięcia i zanurzył pióro w atramencie. Cholera, będzie musiał napisać do Dumbledore'a, by przysłał mu nowy zapas.

— HEJ!

Tym razem dało się też słyszeć odgłos uderzania małymi rączkami o drewniane pręty.

— Hej. Hej!

Snape odwrócił się na krześle, odrzucając pióro i przewracając kałamarz. Resztki atramentu rozlały się po drobnym piśmie.

— Na miłość boską, czy mógłbyś przestać! — wrzasnął. — A jeśli nie, to naucz się chociaż nowego cholernego SŁOWA!

Harry trzymał się prętów kojca, chwiejąc lekko. Jego dolna warga zaczęła drżeć.

— Och, nie, proszę, nie.

Powieki chłopca opadły, a usta otworzyły, ukazując pięć małych ząbków.

— Błagam, nie! Cofam to wszystko!

Za późno.

— ŁAA-AAA.

— Potter!

— ŁAA-AAA-AAA.

Snape przeklął cicho i podszedł do dziecka, pochylając się nad nim.

— Panie Potter — powiedział, starając się zachować spokój. — Przepraszam, że na ciebie krzyknąłem. Domyślam się, że ta sytuacja jest dla ciebie równie niewygodna jak… Potter! Przestań płakać, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.

Harry stracił równowagę i upadł ciężko na pośladki. Wyglądał okropnie — czerwona twarz, zapuchnięte oczy i smarki dookoła nosa.

Wyglądał, jakby ktoś zranił jego uczucia.

— Potter. — Mężczyzna starał się nadać swojemu głosowi delikatny ton. — Nie ma powodu do płaczu. Nie skrzywdzę cię.

Harry zakwilił i wyciągnął w górę ręce. Snape westchnął, wchodząc do kojca. Gdy tylko usiadł, chłopiec znalazł się przy nim. Mężczyzna przyciągnął go do siebie, próbując zignorować fakt, że będzie cały w jego wydzielinach.

— Hej. — Harry pociągnął nosem, obejmując go. — Hej.

— Hej, panie Potter. — Severus delikatnie pogłaskał go po plecach.

**Tydzień XIII**

Snape nie miał zbyt wielkiego pojęcia gdzie się znajdują, jednak podejrzewał, że musi to być Szkocja. Roślinność była podobna do tej w Hogwarcie i udało mu się znaleźć parę składników rosnących w obrębie kilkuset metrów od ich domu, których mógł używać w swoich eliksirach. Siedział właśnie na tarasie, odpoczywając i pijąc ciepłą herbatę, kiedy powietrze rozciął głośny krzyk.

Zerwał się szybko, przewracając filiżankę i wyciągając różdżkę. Po trzech miesiącach znał już każdy rodzaj krzyku Pottera, ale to było coś nowego. Poza tym, nie powinien jeszcze obudzić się ze swojej popołudniowej drzemki.

Zatrzymał się zszokowany w progu jego pokoju. Wyglądało na to, że Potter urósł, a jego krzyk był spowodowany faktem, że jego ubranko nie urosło razem z nim. Wpijało mu się w szyję, nadgarstki i kolana.

Szybko przeciął je za pomocą zaklęcia i wyciągnął chłopca z kojca. Był niezaprzeczalnie cięższy i odrobinę wyższy. Jego płacz po chwili umilkł.

— Hej — pisnął.

— Wydaje mi się, że musimy wezwać dyrektora.

O O O O

— No i?

Tym razem to Snape stał u boku pielęgniarki podczas badania Harry'ego.

— Nic z tego nie rozumiem — powiedziała zirytowana. — To niemożliwe, żeby urósł tak dużo za jednym razem. Jesteś pewien, że nic mu nie zrobiłeś?

— Oczywiście, że nie — warknął. — Nie sądzisz, że gdybym mógł, przemieniłbym go od razu w siedemnastolatka?

— Niesamowite — sapnął Dumbledore. — Wydaje mi się, że Harry znów przechytrzył Toma. Zaklęcie się nie utrzymuje.

— Słucham?

— Zaklęcie Toma — jakiekolwiek ono było — nie jest stałe. Wygląda na to, że naturalne moce chłopca zwalczają je i jestem pewien, że Harry wróci do dawnej postaci nawet bez naszej pomocy.

— Ile czasu to zajmie?

— Wiesz tyle, co ja, Severusie.

— 'Vres — powiedział Harry.

Mistrz eliksirów uniósł brew, spoglądając na chłopca. Jego głowa była w okolicach kolan mężczyzny.

— Słucham?

— 'Vres! — wykrzyknął, machając piąstkami.

— Cudownie! Jego mowa się poprawia.

Poppy ukucnęła przy Harrym, spoglądając mu w oczy.

— I nie tylko to, Albusie. Według moich badań jest teraz zdrowym trzylatkiem i powinien robić to, co inne dzieci w jego wieku.

— A to znaczy? — zapytał Snape, lekko przestraszony.

— Psocić, odkrywać nowe rzeczy. — Pielęgniarka wstała, czochrając włosy chłopca. — Poznawać świat.

Snape pobladł widocznie.

— I chyba najwyższa pora dać mu to. — Pomfrey wyciągnęła z kieszeni małą parę okularów i wsunęła ją delikatnie na nos chłopca.

Harry potrząsnął głową, próbując dostosować się do dziwnego uczucia. Zmarszczył nos, rozglądając się i uśmiechnął, gdy jego wzrok padł na dorosłych.

— 'Vres! — krzyknął, wyciągając w górę ręce.

— Profesor Snape, panie Potter.

— 'Vres — powtórzył Harry uparcie.

Mężczyzna pochylił się nad nim.

— Ty — powiedział, szturchając go w klatkę piersiową — Harry Potter. Ja — wskazał na siebie — profesor Snape. I nie zapominaj o tym.

— 'Ape.

— Snape.

— 'Ape!

— SNAPE! — Snape poczerwieniał ze złości.

— To będzie długa rozmowa — wyszeptała Poppy.

— Wyjdźmy, póki nie zwracają na nas uwagi.

**Tydzień XVI**

Snape po raz pierwszy skontaktował się z dyrektorem w nocy, gdy Harry nie mógł złapać normalnego oddechu.

Objawy grypy towarzyszyły mu przez cały dzień — katar, kaszel, apatia — ale Severus zmartwił się dopiero, gdy chłopak zaczął mieć trudności z oddychaniem. Irytowało go, że musiał poświęcić niemal cały dzień opiece nad Potterem. Przygotował mu ziołową herbatę i zawinął w koce, upewniając się, że dzieciak ma wszystko w zasięgu ręki. Zrobił nawet rosół i nakarmił go, ani razu nie podnosząc głosu.

Na próżno.

Po ciepłej kąpieli Snape napoił go eliksirem słodkiego snu. Sam usiadł na kanapie w salonie, zbyt zmęczony, by robić coś poza gapieniem się w ogień. Po chwili kaszel Harry'ego ucichł i w przeciągu chwili mężczyzna drzemał na kanapie.

Nie był pewien, co go obudziło, ale niemal natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę z ciężkiego i urywanego oddechu Harry'ego, głośnego w ciszy domu. Szybko ruszył do jego sypialni.

Harry leżał zaplątany w koce, próbując złapać normalny oddech. Severus przykrył go, kładąc dłoń na czole i marszcząc brwi, ponieważ chłopak był cały mokry. Odsunął przykrycie, odpinając górę jego pidżamy i delikatnie badając klatkę, gardło i paszki chłopca.

— Potter — powiedział, potrząsając jego ramię.

Harry wymamrotał coś i zadrżał.

— Potter — powtórzył głośniej; dzieciak szarpnął się lekko.

Severus wsunął dłoń pod plecy chłopca i podniósł go delikatnie do pozycji siedzącej. Głowa dziecka opadła na klatkę piersiową.

— Musisz się obudzić, Harry.

Chłopiec jęknął, przyciskając gorące czoło do szyi Severusa. Po chwili mężczyzna znów go położył, przykrywając i wyszedł, by naskrobać szybki list do dyrektora.

Po dwudziestu minutach pomagał Dumbledore'owi i pani Pomfrey wyjść z pudła. Obaj mężczyźni ruszyli za pielęgniarką do sypialni chłopca, starając się jej nie przeszkadzać, gdy zdejmowała z niego przepoconą pidżamę, badając delikatnie i machając nad nim różdżką. Harry przyglądał się jej zamglonymi oczyma, niewątpliwie zafascynowany jej tiarą. Po napojeniu go kolejną dawką eliksiru poczekała, aż zaśnie i wyszła razem z czarodziejami do salonu.

— Nie ma się czym martwić, Severusie. To tylko grypa.

— Tylko grypa? Czy walka o najmniejszy oddech jest w takich sytuacjach normalna?

— Jest, gdy chodzi o dziecko. Każdy z nas chorował i wie, jak to jest. Musisz teraz robić tylko to, co do tej pory. Jednak nie dawaj mu mleka, może mu teraz zaszkodzić. Gdy będzie bardzo rozpalony, możesz stosować zimne okłady. Jeśli będzie odpoczywał, za kilka dni ponownie będzie zdrów jak ryba.

— Cieszę się, iż uważasz, że to zwykła błahostka, ale nie zapominajmy, kim on jest. Jego zdrowie jest tutaj najważniejsze.

Dumbledore ścisnął delikatnie jego ramię.

— Radzisz sobie świetnie, Severusie — powiedział. — Czy jest coś, czego potrzebujecie?

— Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.

— Postąpiłeś słusznie. Nie wahaj się kontaktować ze mną, jeśli czujesz taką potrzebę — dodała Poppy. — Och i jeszcze jedno: na twoim miejscu rzuciłabym zaklęcia nasłuchujące na jego pokój. Będziesz wiedział, jeśli cię zawoła.

Snape pomógł jej wejść do pudła. Gdy dotarła do końca drabiny, zawołała dyrektora, który podążył jej śladem, posyłając mężczyźnie ciepły uśmiech.

Mistrz eliksirów stał pośrodku pokoju, czując się jak przewrażliwiony głupiec. Zgasił ogień w kominku i zatrzymał się w progu sypialni chłopca. Harry nie wyglądał dobrze, ale przynajmniej nie walczył o każdy oddech.

Snape parsknął śmiechem. Zaklęcie nasłuchujące, dobre sobie. Nie miał zamiaru być tym, który poinformuje dyrektora, że jego drogocenny Złoty Chłopiec kopnął nocą w kalendarz. Przywołał ze swojego pokoju najwygodniejszy fotel i nastawił budzik. Po chwili już spał.

**Tydzień XXIII**

— Profesorze?

— Tak, Potter? — Snape porządkował właśnie rośliny, które zebrał razem z chłopcem na spacerze. Gdy dopisywała pogoda, on i Harry wychodzili zaraz po obiedzie. Pomijając nieprzerwaną gadaninę Pottera i jego nieograniczone zapasy energii, przechadzki były dość przyjemne.

— Mogę pomalować?

— „Czy mógłbym pomalować" byłoby odpowiedniejszym sposobem zadania tego pytania.

— Czy mógłbym pomalować, profesorze? Proszę.

— Możesz. — Snape zebrał kilka ziół razem i powiesił je na haku, tuż przy swoim biurku.

Przez kilka zbawiennych minut panowała cisza, nim Harry wrócił, niosąc kartkę i pudełko pełne farbek. Położył je na stoliku, który Snape transmutował dla niego kilka tygodni temu. Było idealne dla sześciolatka. Z kuchni przyniósł szklankę wody, wysuwając język i starając się nie rozlać ani kropli. Gdy wszystko przygotował, zerknął na mężczyznę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc, że ten go obserwuje.

Snape prychnął i wrócił do swojego katalogowania.

O O O O

— Skończyłem!

— Hmm — wymruczał Severus, nie podnosząc głowy.

— Czy chciałbyś zobaczyć?

— Hmm.

— Profesorze, czy chciałby pan zobaczyć?

— Hmm.

Zapadła cisza. Snape kontynuował swoją pracę, jednak irytujące uczucie, które mówiło mu, że zrobił coś źle, nie dawało mu spokoju. Zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się notatkom. Wszystko zdawało się być w porządku.

Cichy szmer przyciągnął jego uwagę, podniósł więc głowę. Potter siedział przy stoliku, gapiąc się na otwarte tubki farb. Po chwili zaczął je zakręcać, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu.

— Potter.

Harry spojrzał na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi.

— Czy mógłbym zobaczyć twój obrazek?

Wielki uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz dziecka i Snape po raz kolejny poczuł się zadziwiony naturą chłopca. Nie pamiętał, żeby on w tym wieku wybaczał wszystko tak łatwo.

Harry podniósł kartkę za rogi, starając się nie umazać mokrą farbą. Podszedł do biurka i spojrzał na mężczyznę wyczekująco; Severus westchnął i posadził go sobie na kolanach.

— To dzisiaj. — Harry położył obrazek na pergaminie. — To jesteś ty — wskazał na długą, chudą figurę namalowaną czarnym kolorem. Oczy rysunkowego Snape'a były duże i okrągłe; wyglądał, jakby był czymś niezmiernie zdziwiony. — A to ja. — Harry namalował sobie niebieską szatę i ogromny czerwony uśmiech. Dwie postacie stały obok siebie, trzymając się za ręce. — A to jest strumień, to drzewo ze świecącymi liśćmi, to słońce i miejsce, gdzie widzieliśmy te kaczuszki, a to kamień, który wygląda jak pies. Możemy mieć psa?

— Nie. — Rozmawiali już o tym kilkakrotnie.

— W porządku — westchnął chłopiec. — Podoba ci się?

— Jest bardzo… ładny.

— Zrobiłem go dla ciebie.

— Dziękuje, panie Potter.

— Profesorze, obiecałeś nazywać mnie Harry!

Snape potarł grzbiet nosa.

— Wybacz, Harry.

— Nic się nie stało. Wiem, że czasami zapominasz. Powiesisz to, gdy wyschnie?

Severus rzucił szybkie zaklęcie, które wysuszyło rysunek i przyciągnął bliżej książkę od eliksirów.

— Proszę. Zadowolony? A teraz uciekaj — postawił Harry'ego na ziemi. — Poczytaj trochę przed obiadem.

Chłopiec skinął głową i odszedł, szurając nogami. Snape zacisnął zęby.

— Harry?

Potter odwrócił się szybko.

— Czy tutaj może być? — zapytał, trzymając rysunek przy zawieszonych ziołach.

**Tydzień XXV**

Każdego ranka, gdy tylko się obudził i ubrał, Harry biegł do salonu i otwierał pudełko, by zobaczyć, czy Dumbledore przysłał im coś fajnego.

— Listy. Dwa dla mnie i jeden dla ciebie.

Snape chrząknął coś, przygryzając tosta i biorąc od niego kopertę. Nalał chłopcu kubek soku dyniowego i szklankę letniej herbaty.

— To od Rona i Hermiony. Myślisz, że będę mógł do nich wkrótce napisać?

— Co byś im powiedział? — zapytał Severus, otwierając list od dyrektora.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie wiem, ale głupio się czuję, nie odpisując, a oni piszą same miłe rzeczy.

— Poczekaj do momentu, aż będziesz mógł się z nimi zobaczyć. Są bardzo wyrozumiali.

— Profesorze?

Severus zgniótł list od dyrektora w dłoniach, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

— O co chodzi, Harry? — zapytał w końcu.

— Podoba mi się tutaj o wiele bardziej niż u Dursleyów.

— Dursleyów? Co masz na myśli? Skąd wiesz, kim oni są?

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem, sir. Pamiętam… trochę.

— To znaczy? Co dokładnie?

— Niedużo, ale i tak wiem, że traktujesz mnie lepiej niż oni — zniżył głos. — Nie krzyczysz tyle na mnie, nie bijesz, gdy zrobię coś źle i codziennie dajesz mi jedzenie. Tutaj jest… po prostu lepiej.

Snape zmrużył oczy.

— Przynieś mi pióro i pergamin. Musimy porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em.

O O O O

Harry siedział razem z dyrektorem na kanapie, próbując wszystko wyjaśnić. Na początku Snape zamierzał dać im chwilę prywatności, parząc herbatę i przyglądając się słoikom w kuchni. Jednak po nieudanej próbie podsłuchania rozmowy dał sobie spokój i usiadł naprzeciwko nich. Tłumaczył to tym, że ma pełne prawo wiedzieć, co dzieje się w głowie chłopaka. Im szybciej rozwiążą problem, tym szybciej będzie mógł wrócić do Hogwartu.

— Co jeszcze pamiętasz, Harry? — zapytał Dumbledore.

Chłopiec oplótł się ramionami.

— Niewiele, sir. Pamiętam Dursleyów, pamiętam ucieczkę przed Dudleyem. On i jego przyjaciele… polowali na Harry'ego. Pamiętam psa…

— Coś jeszcze?

— Tam, gdzie byłem, zawsze było ciemno. I…

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, próbując dodać mu odwagi. Harry zerknął na Snape'a, który siedział sztywno w fotelu ze splecionymi palcami.

— Często się bałem. I byłem głodny i smutny.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie.

— Czemu byłeś smutny, Harry?

— Oni… mówili o mnie złe rzeczy — zaczerwienił się. — Nazywali mnie dziwadłem i twierdzili, że moi rodzice byli głupi i nienawidzili mnie tak bardzo, że zginęli w wypadku samochodowym i dlatego mam to — dotknął dłonią czoła. — Mówili, że powinienem być im wdzięczny, bo nikt inny mnie nie chciał.

Snape zmrużył oczy, widząc, że Dumbledore nie czuje się komfortowo w tej sytuacji.

— Harry, mój chłopcze, to, co mówili twoi krewni, to nieprawda. Nie jesteś dziwadłem. Jesteś dzielnym, młodym mężczyzną i wszyscy cię bardzo kochają. Twoi rodzice, Harry, oni…

Snape wrócił do swojej pracowni. Nie musiał słuchać reszty tej historii.

O O O O

Przez kilka następnych dni Harry był bardzo cichy. Nie biegał na ich wspólnych spacerach, pokazując na wszystko i Snape ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że głowa chłopca znajduje się przy jego pasie.

Czytał książki, które dostał od dyrektora, uczył się lekcji, ćwiczył pisanie i arytmetykę i uparcie powtarzał łacińskie czasowniki, które dyktował mu Snape każdego wieczoru. Gdy skończyli, siadał blisko radia i wpatrywał się nieobecnym wzrokiem w płomienie.

Przestał nawet pytać o psa.


	2. Część II

**Tydzień XXVI**

Snape ugryzł tost, czytając gazetę z zeszłego tygodnia i jednym uchem słuchając krzątaniny Pottera. Po chwili ktoś zamknął wieko pudła i usiadł przy kuchennym stole.

— Jakieś wieści? — zapytał Severus, podnosząc wzrok i niemal dławiąc się herbatą.

Harry siedział naprzeciwko niego, wyglądając jednocześnie na zdesperowanego i przestraszonego. Sięgnął po nóż do smarowania; nie miał swoich okularów.

Jeśli byłaby to jedyna niezwykła rzecz, Snape wysłałby go po prostu do pokoju i kazał mu je założyć. Obaj wiedzieli, jak słaby jest wzrok Harry'ego; bez nich łatwo mógłby sobie zrobić jakąś krzywdę.

Ale nie, nie chodziło tylko o to.

Harry włożył jedną z czarnych szat Snape'a. Ubranie było na niego o wiele za duże; podciągnął rękawy tak, by móc operować dłońmi. Było też za długie — pomimo że nałożył na nie pasek i podwinął, sięgało samej ziemi.

Mistrz eliksirów przypatrywał się, jak chłopak żuje swój tost i nalewa szklankę soku, trzymając materiał szaty tak, by w niczym go nie zamoczyć. Harry opuścił głowę i kontynuował jedzenie. Jego włosy chociaż raz nie sterczały na wszystkie strony. Wysmarował je czymś, co sprawiło, że wisiały teraz przetłuszczone wzdłuż jego policzków.

Po karku chłopca spłynęła kropla oleju. Ach, więc tak zniknęła manierka gęsiego tłuszczu.

Snape założył kosmyk własnych włosów za ucho, zastanawiając się, czy pozwolić chłopakowi pocierpieć w ciszy, czy wyjaśnić to wszystko od razu.

— Potter.

Harry uniósł wzrok, trzymając jedzenie przy ustach.

— Czy chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć?

Chłopiec ostrożnie odłożył tost na talerz i skrzyżował ręce na kolanach.

— Przepraszam, sir.

— Nie przejmuj się tym — powiedział Snape, świadom faktu, że nie brzmi wiarygodnie. — Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?

Chłopiec spuścił głowę.

— To dlatego, że… Dumbledore opowiedział mi o moich rodzicach i o Dursleyach i pomyślałem, że… do nikogo tak naprawdę nie należę. Więc chciałem wyglądać…

— Wyrzuć to z siebie. Chciałeś wyglądać jak?

— Jak ty — wyszeptał. — Może wtedy nigdzie byś mnie nie odesłał. Przepraszam, sir.

Snape poczuł się zażenowany, oburzony, rozbawiony i dumny jednocześnie.

— Potter.

Harry uniósł wzrok, a po jego policzku spłynęła łza.

— Takie środki… nie są konieczne. Nie mam zamiaru nigdzie cię odsyłać. — Twarz chłopca rozjaśniła się, a Snape zagryzł zęby. — Jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny, Potter. Nie ma znaczenia, jak wyglądasz ani skąd pochodzisz.

— Czy to znaczy, że się mną opiekujesz? — zapytał Harry, pociągając nosem.

— A czy nie robię tego zawsze? — wymamrotał mężczyzna bardziej do siebie. Chłopiec skinął głową i potarł oczy. — W porządku. Idź się przebrać i postaraj się nie ubrudzić mojej szaty jeszcze bardziej.

— Tak, sir. Dziękuję, sir.

Harry wstał i bez ostrzeżenia oplótł szyję Snape'a ramionami, ściskając go mocno.

— Tak, no cóż. — Snape poklepał go niepewnie po ramieniu. — To nie było konieczne. I nie zapomnij okularów.

**Tydzień XXIX**

Snape klęczał przy strumieniu, wyciągając liście koniczyny z błota. Dzień był ciepły i pomimo że zaczynał się lekko pocić, czuł się dość zadowolony. I odrobinę głodny.

— Ręce do góry! — krzyknął Harry.

Snape wyprostował się, pocierając plecy.

— Co takiego?

— Jestem policjantem, a ty parszywym złodziejem. Ręce do góry, bo strzelam!

Cholerny Dumbledore i jego obsesja na punkcie mugolskich książek. Podczas ich ostatniej wizyty Poppy stwierdziła, że fizyczny wiek Harry'ego to dziesięć lat, ale umysłowo jest kilka lat starszy. Snape'owi podobało się to, że chłopak lubił czytać i ciekawiło go, czy zdołałby skłonić go do nauki eliksirów. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że to zbyt wielka strata czasu.

— Mylicie się, panie oficerze — powiedział, wstając. — Jestem zarządcą banku, a prawdziwy złoczyńca zbiegł już z miejsca zdarzenia.

— Nie próbuj mnie oszukać, Czarny Psie. Twoje listy gończe wiszą w całym mieście.

Snape ugryzł się w język. Ach, ta ironia.

Chłopak złożył ręce tak, by imitowały broń.

— Poddaj się, Czarny Psie. Nie wywiniesz mi się tym razem.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę, podchodząc powoli.

— Tak sądzisz? — warknął.

— To ostatnie ostrzeżenie! Poddaj się lub giń!

No cóż, w zasadzie nie ma nic do stracenia.

— Wolność albo śmierć! — wykrzyknął, atakując.

— Bang! Bang, bang! Bang!

Zatrzymał się nagle, chwytając za klatkę piersiową. Skrzywił się, udając ból i upadł na kolana. Harry podskakiwał, śmiejąc się radośnie.

— Dorwałeś… mnie — wycharczał Snape, grając dalej. — Ty… przebrzydły glino.

Potter krzyknął i skoczył na niego, popychając ich obu w błoto.

**Tydzień XXXIII**

— Dzień dobry, Harry.

— Dzień dobry, sir.

Snape zmarszczył brwi i opuścił gazetę; w tonie chłopca było coś dziwnego. Przyjrzał mu się dokładnie, jednak nie zauważył żadnych widocznych zmian.

— Czy jest jakiś problem?

— Pamiętam Hogwart, Hedwigę i Hagrida, który po mnie przyszedł. Pamiętam ciebie.

Żołądek mężczyzny zamienił się w supeł i Snape z całych sił starał się, by na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

— Naprawdę, panie Potter?

— Tak.

W ciągu tych ośmiu miesięcy Snape zapomniał, jak dobrze widać było nienawiść w zielonych oczach Harry'ego.

O O O O

Siedzieli w ciszy; Harry pisał swój list do dyrektora, a Snape pił niezliczone filiżanki herbaty, zastanawiając się, czy teraz wszystko się zmieni. Powinien wrócić do pracy — jest tyle eliksirów do zrobienia i składników do przygotowania…

Jednak nie zrobił tego, bezczynnie siedząc z Potterem.

Godzinę później z pudełka dobiegło ich ciche pukanie. Harry podskoczył zaskoczony, podczas gdy Snape pomógł Dumbledorowi i pani Pomfrey wyjść ze środka.

— No więc — zaczęła pielęgniarka — pozwolisz, żebym cię zbadała, Harry?

Chłopak pokiwał głową i ruszył do swojego pokoju; odgłos zamykanych drzwi wydał się Snape'owi wyjątkowo głośny w tej głuchej ciszy.

— To dobre wieści, nie sądzisz, Severusie?

Mistrz eliksirów w odpowiedzi skinął głową.

O O O O

— Tym razem pamiętam dużo więcej — powiedział Harry cicho.

Dyrektor wraz z Pomfrey siedzieli na kanapie; Snape, sztywno wyprostowany, w fotelu, który przywołał ze swojej sypialni, a chłopak na podłodze przy ich radiu.

— Pamiętam profesora Quirella i Voldemorta.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi, ignorując głośne sapnięcie pielęgniarki.

— Wiesz kim on jest? — zapytał.

— Wiem, że chce mnie zabić. Pan… kiedy opowiadał o moich rodzicach, nie powiedział całej prawdy.

— To prawda, Harry, i bardzo cię za to przepraszam.

Rysy chłopca wyostrzyły się nagle; wyglądał w tym momencie na o wiele starszego.

— I nie tylko to pan zataił. Dlaczego jestem tutaj — spojrzał na Severusa — z nim?

— Czy pamiętasz, co wiążę cię z profesorem Snape'em?

— A co ma mnie z nim wiązać? Jest moim nauczycielem eliksirów i nie cierpi Gryfonów — spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy. — Nienawidzi mnie; nie ufam mu.

Snape zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

— Cóż, Harry, wiesz, że to nie przypadek, nawet jeśli nie wszystko pamiętasz — powiedział łagodnie dyrektor. — Zapomniałeś, kto opiekował się tobą przez cały ten czas? Przecież nie zawsze było źle.

— Wybaczcie mi — przerwał mu Severus, wstając. — Czeka na mnie dużo pracy.

— Severusie…

— Powiedz mu — syknął. — Choć raz w życiu powiedz mu wszystko, co musi wiedzieć.

O O O O

Mistrz eliksirów spędził w swojej pracowni cały dzień, mieszając, warząc, i krojąc. Ich goście wyszli godzinę po jego ucieczce z salonu i był naprawdę zadowolony z faktu, że nie przyszli się z nim pożegnać.

W bezsilnej złości zerwał ze ściany rysunek Harry'ego i pogniótł go, rzucając na podłogę.

Dom był bardzo cichy. Chłopak nie mógł uciec — tarcze ochronne pozwalały im dojść tylko do pewnych miejsc i żaden z nich nie był w stanie ich przekroczyć. Więc albo włóczył się na dworze, albo zamknął w pokoju.

Bardzo dobrze. Snape nie chciał już więcej oglądać tego cholernego niewdzięcznika.

Zignorował głód, który zaatakował go wczesnym popołudniem, tak samo łatwo, jak robił to w przeszłości, a kiedy zrobiło się ciemniej i chłodniej, zgasił ogień pod kociołkiem i usiadł w fotelu z książką rozłożoną na kolanach, zastanawiając się, jaki będzie jego następny ruch.

Właściwie nieważne, co zrobi — ostateczna decyzja i tak będzie należała do dyrektora.

Na dworze zapadła ciemność i w ciszy mógł usłyszeć granie świerszczy oraz delikatne stukanie sztućców w kuchni.

— Profesorze?

Pukanie w drzwi.

— Profesorze? Sir?

Snape zignorował Pottera i pukanie po chwili ucichło.

Około trzeciej, kiedy noc była najciemniejsza, podniósł z podłogi rysunek. Wygładził go i włożył pomiędzy kartki książki.

Siedział z nią przy kominku do rana.

O O O O

Z pracowni wyszedł chwilę po świcie. Swoje pierwsze kroki skierował do kuchni, gdzie zjadł śniadanie i sprawdził ich pudełko. Znalazł w nim list zaadresowany do niego i paczkę dla Pottera. Położył ją naprzeciwko jego miejsca i posprzątał po sobie. Czuł się cholernie zmęczony, ale wiedział, że kładzenie się do łóżka nie miało sensu.

Kroki. I cisza. Snape wciąż wyglądał przez okno.

— Dzień dobry, sir.

Pomyślał o setkach rzeczy, które mógłby teraz powiedzieć, ale z jego ust wydobyło się tylko krótkie:

— Potter.

Odwrócił się w jego stronę, ruszając w stronę drzwi.

— Zostawię cię samego, ponieważ jasne jest, że żaden z nas nie chce przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

— Tak naprawdę, sir, chciałbym coś panu powiedzieć.

Snape zatrzymał się i przyjrzał chłopcu.

Potter nie zmienił się fizycznie od wczorajszego poranka, ale ciężko było nie zauważyć faktu, że coś jest nie tak. To, co między nimi było, zostało rozerwane na kawałki; znów byli wrogami.

Cóż, taka była naturalna kolej rzeczy. Potter wpadał w tarapaty, a Snape go ratował lub karał. Ta... ta przerwa była odchyleniem od normy, a nie nowym porządkiem świata.

— Masz paczkę od dyrektora — powiedział, wskazując na stół.

— Chciałem pana przeprosić za to, co powiedziałem wczorajszej nocy — zignorował go Harry. — Tak naprawdę nie miałem tego na myśli.

— Oczywiście, że miałeś, Potter — prychnął Snape.

Chłopak energicznie potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, to nie tak. Byłem trochę… zdezorientowany.

— A teraz już nie jesteś?

— Profesor Dumbledore powiedział mi o wszystkim. O tym… — jego głos załamał się lekko — co mi się przydarzyło i kto mi to zrobił. I o tym, jaką pan odegrał w tym rolę.

— Co masz na myśli?

— O pańskiej pracy dla Zakonu. O pomocy dla nich… to znaczy, dla mnie.

Snape poczuł się nagle bardzo słaby.

— Świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie, Potter — szepnął.

— Wiem, sir. Mamy za sobą kilka niezłych kłótni, prawda? — zapytał, uśmiechając się.

— Jeśli to wszystko, chciałbym już…

— Czy mógłby mnie pan uczyć, profesorze? Pomóc mi nadgonić to, co straciłem? Nie wiem, ile czasu minie do następnej przemiany, ale chcę być na to gotowy.

Snape odkaszlnął i znów wskazał na paczkę.

— Otwórz ją.

Harry podszedł do niej i delikatnie wyciągnął różdżkę. Uśmiechnął się miękko, pewnie chwytając ją w dłoń.

— Ranki i popołudnia, Potter. Zaczniemy od jutra.

**Tydzień XXXVIII**

— Sir?

Snape nieznacznie uniósł głowę, kontynuując zapisywanie wyników badań.

— Hmm?

— Czy mógłbym wyjść na zewnątrz i polatać?

— Możesz.

— A czy mógłbym poćwiczyć zaklęcia? Nie chcę zniszczyć niczego w domu.

— Możesz. Lunch będzie podany za godzinę, a zniknie za godzinę i kwadrans. Bądź o tej porze, jeśli nie chcesz karmić się sam.

Harry wyszczerzył się.

— Tak jest, sir! — krzyknął, wybiegając z pokoju.

Po kilku minutach Snape stanął przy kuchennym oknie tak, by móc pozostać niezauważonym i wszystko widzieć. Harry latał w tę i z powrotem, rzucając zaklęcia na kamienie, które fruwały razem z nim i wirowały w powietrzu.

Dyrektor przysłał mu miotłę jako prezent na urodziny. Harry był zaskoczony, ponieważ zupełnie o nich zapomniał. W powietrzu zachowywał się z taką samą gracją jak kiedyś.

Snape nie dał mu nic.

**Tydzień XLIII**

Snape siedział w salonie, jednym uchem słuchając cicho grającego w tle radia i popijając alkohol. Po raz pierwszy od dawna nic nie zaprzątało jego głowy i mógł się zrelaksować.

— Profesorze Snape?

Poderwał gwałtownie głowę. Harry nie budził się w nocy od czasu, gdy był niemowlęciem. Chłopak stał w progu, wokół bioder miał owinięty ręcznik.

— Znów to samo.

— Rozumiem, panie Potter.

Dziwnie było słyszeć ten głębszy głos, który pamiętał już z czwartego roku Harry'ego. Dziwniejsze było jednak to, że chłopak był prawie tej samej budowy, co przed zaklęciem Voldemorta.

— Czy… wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Snape.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

— Nic mnie nie boli, ale żadne ciuchy na mnie nie pasują. Poza tym wypadłem z łóżka, gdy się obracałem.

— Czy chciałbyś wezwać dyrektora?

— To nie jest konieczne, ale potrzebuję większej szaty. Nie mogę tak chodzić cały dzień.

— Prawda. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, mogę pożyczyć ci jedną ze swoich.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Chyba już raz je nosiłem, z tego, co pamiętam.

Twarz Snape'a była nie do odczytania.

— Znajdziesz ją rano w łazience. Dobranoc, panie Potter.

Harry skinął głową i zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju.

**Tydzień XLV**

Gdy Harry był młodszy, siedział po swojej stronie kanapy, marszcząc brwi podczas pisania lub czytania. Snape odpoczywał po drugiej stronie z elegancko skrzyżowanymi nogami, pijąc herbatę lub alkohol. Czasem chłopak leżał na brzuchu, słuchając radia: śmiejąc się z audycji lub nucąc melodie piosenek.

Teraz, kiedy był starszy, siedział na podłodze, opierając się o stolik — odrabiając prace domowe, bazgrząc czy gapiąc się w płomienie.

Snape czuł się w tej sytuacji dziwnie. Był skrępowany tym, jak mu było przyjemnie, ale byłby przeklęty, jeśli miałby zmienić dla kogoś swoje rutynowe postępowanie.A zwłaszcza dla Pottera.

— Sir?

— Hmm?

— Tęskni pan za Hogwartem?

Snape przewrócił stronę.

— Oczywiście, że tak.

Harry przyjrzał mu się i zmarszczył brwi.

— Taak — powiedział niepewnie. — Ja też.

**Tydzień XLIX**

Znów zaczęli chodzić na spacery

— Naprawdę byłem nieznośny jako dzieciak?

Snape szedł powoli, z rękoma założonymi na plecach.

— Ciągle się śliniłeś; twoja mowa pozostawiała wiele do życzenia i byłeś zafascynowany ideą posiadania psa. Krótko mówiąc, myślę, że wolę cię takiego, jakim byłeś.

Harry się wyszczerzył.

— Ty byłeś wtedy o wiele zabawniejszy — powiedział, wyciągając dłonie i składając je tak, by imitowały broń. Udał, że do niego strzela.

Snape uniósł kąciki ust w krzywym uśmieszku.

— Myślę, że coś ci się pomieszało.

**Tydzień LII**

— Zrobiłem kolację. Chodź i zjedz, nim wystygnie.

— Nie wiesz jak się puka, Potter?

— Wiem. Dzięki tobie posiadam nienaganne maniery, ale ty masz skłonność do ignorowanie mnie, gdy pukam.

— Ciekawe dlaczego — wymamrotał Snape, gasząc płomienie pod kociołkiem. — Co to za okazja?

Harry przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

— Minął już rok. Odkąd…

Severus zerknął na kalendarz wiszący obok obrazka Pottera.

— Czas ucieka, gdy…

Umilkł, nie kończąc zdania.

Snape odszedł zaraz po kolacji i wpatrywał się w sufit, leżąc w łóżku i słuchając, jak Potter masturbuje się w pokoju obok.

Żaden z nich nie pomyślał o zaklęciu wyciszającym.

**Tydzień LV**

Jego oczy były otwarte, nim mózg wiedział, że się obudził.

— Profesorze? Profesorze Snape?

Odkaszlnął cicho.

— O co chodzi, Potter? — zapytał, upewniając się, że koce dokładnie go przykrywają.

— To znów się stało.

Snape wyciągnął spod poduszki różdżkę i rzucił Lumos.

— Wejdź.

Harry przysunął się bliżej, wokół bioder miał zawinięty ręcznik.

— Przepraszam — powiedział, wskazując na siebie. — Moja koszula była za ciasna i…

— Cicho. Podejdź bliżej.

Miał rację. Potter wyglądał niemal dokładnie jak w momencie rzucenia zaklęcia. Jednak prawidłowa dieta, stosowana podczas drugiego dzieciństwa, dodała mu kilka cali, a od czasu, kiedy zaczął chodzić, nie był tak chorobliwie blady. Pomimo to wciąż potrzebował swoich okularów, a blizna na jego czole lśniła dziwnym blaskiem w świetle księżyca wpadającego przez okno Snape'a.

— Powinniśmy skontaktować się z dyrektorem.

— Czy to nie może poczekać? Ja… — Harry przesunął dłonią po włosach, jeszcze bardziej je czochrając. — Nie wiem, czy dam sobie radę.

— Być może nie, panie Potter — gardło Snape'a ścisnęło się — ale im szybciej stąd uciekniemy, tym lepiej. Mam już szczerze dosyć tego miejsca.

Harry zacisnął usta.

— W porządku. Zrobię to rano, jeśli tak bardzo tego chcesz.

Opuścił pokój, trzaskając drzwiami. Snape przewrócił się na bok, naciągając nakrycie po same uszy.

— Najbardziej chciałbym — powiedział cicho — żeby wszystko wróciło do normalności.

O O O O

Gdy wszedł rano do kuchni, Poppy i Dumbledore siedzieli przy stole, podczas gdy Harry krzątał się po pomieszczeniu. Zatrzymał się, widząc Snape'a i skrzywił, rzucając garnek na piec.

— To wspaniałe wieści, Severusie, nie sądzisz?

— W pewnej mierze — powiedział, nalewając sobie filiżankę herbaty.

Harry postawił mu przed nosem miskę.

— Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś zjeść dzisiaj owsiankę.

— Dziękuję, panie Potter — rzekł, nie patrząc na niego. — Więc, Albusie, kiedy wracamy? Spakowanie wszystkiego nie zajmie nam dużo czasu.

— Nie działajmy pochopnie. Jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy do obmyślenia.

— Co to miało znaczyć? — Snape zmrużył oczy.

— To znaczy, że nie wiemy, czy zaklęcie na pewno straciło swoją moc — odpowiedziała pielęgniarka.

— Co takiego?

— To znaczy — wtrącił Harry, siadając i smarując swój tost masłem — że dyrektor i pani Pomfrey nie wiedzą, czy nie będę jeszcze starszy i powrót jest teraz zbyt ryzykowny. Prawda, sir?

— Ale Albusie, minął rok! Nawet jeśli Potter musi pozostać w ukryciu…

— Czy myślisz, że Tom o tobie zapomniał? Rok to naprawdę nie jest wiele czasu.

— Chcę zobaczyć Rona i Hermionę — wymamrotał Potter.

— Chcę wrócić do domu — warknął Severus.

— Przykro mi, chłopcy, ale myślę, że mugolski zespół powiedział to najlepiej — nie zawsze możesz mieć to, czego pragniesz.

— Umrę tu ze starości.

— Ja też — zgodził się Harry.

**Tydzień LVI**

— Jak to jest być starym? — zapytał Harry, oparty wygodnie w swoim rogu kanapy.

Snape uniósł brwi, nie odrywając wzroku od książki.

— Czy zechciałbyś to wyjaśnić?

Chłopak wyrwał mu książkę z rąk.

— Wiesz o co mi chodzi — powiedział, śmiejąc się. — Jeśli to będzie trwało dłużej, skończę, będąc starszym od ciebie. Wtedy ty będziesz słuchał się mnie.

Snape zaśmiał się po raz pierwszy od miesięcy.

Nie mógł spać, więc postanowił wziąć jeszcze jeden gorący prysznic. Drzwi sypialni Harry'ego były uchylone i ruch w środku przykuł jego wzrok. Stanął w progu, chowając się w cieniu.

Harry leżał nago na łóżku. Przez szparę Snape mógł zauważyć, że miał zamknięte oczy, gdy wolno się masturbował. Jego druga dłoń muskała naprężone sutki.

Nie może… powinien wrócić do łóżka. Takie szpiegowanie nie było w porządku.

Ale skóra Harry'ego wyglądała w świetle gwiazd jak atłas, a jego biodra grzesznie się poruszały. Zgiął kolana i wygiął się i nawet jeśli dyszał, żaden dźwięk nie dochodził do uszu Snape'a.

Severus był bardzo wdzięczny za zaklęcia wyciszające.

Harry uniósł dłoń do ust i polizał palce, przesuwając je w dół po brzuchu, penisie i napiętych jądrach, a potem jeszcze niżej.

Snape wrócił do pokoju, nim chłopak otworzył oczy.

Wiercił się i rzucał w swoim łóżku przez dobre pół godziny, zanim się poddał. W jego głowie wciąż tkwił obraz Harry'ego robiącego to samo.

**Tydzień LVII**

— Profesorze!

Snape drgnął i syknął, gdy gotująca się mikstura, którą właśnie przelewał, rozlała się na jego dłonie.

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie.

— Sir! Nigdy pan nie zgadnie… o cholera, nic panu nie jest?

— Przeżyję — warknął, upuszczając fiolkę oraz chochlę i śpiesząc do kuchni. Próbował odkręcić kran, kiedy pewna dłoń przesunęła się obok niego i odkręciła go. Westchnął, gdy chłodna woda obmywała poparzoną skórę.

— Przepraszam — wymruczał Harry, chwytając delikatnie jego dłoń i masując pod strumieniem wody. — Nie chciałem cię rozproszyć.

— Wcale mnie nie… — umilkł. Co mógł powiedzieć? Że chłopak go przestraszył? — Mogę zrobić to sam, Potter — powiedział w zamian, zabierając rękę.

Harry zaśmiał się, puszczając ją i podwijając mokre rękawy szaty Snape'a,

— I tak jest mi przykro.

Mężczyzna zauważył Mroczny Znak wypalony na bladej skórze. Przekręcił nadgarstek by go ukryć.

Potter chwycił jego przedramię i przesunął palcami po Znaku. Uśmiechnął się miękko i wsunął dłoń mężczyzny pod strumień wody.

— Moja kolej, by się tobą zająć.

**Tydzień LVIII**

— Myślę, że to znowu się stało. Dzisiaj po południu — oznajmił Harry, siekając cebulę na obiad.

Snape zerknął na niego znad swojej własnej deski.

— Nie wyglądasz inaczej — powiedział, krojąc marchewkę na równe kawałki.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, patrząc mu w oczy.

— Czuję się inaczej.

— O tym nie wiedziałem. — Mężczyzna wstrzymał oddech.

Potter delikatnie wyjął nóż z jego dłoni, odkładając też swój. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, odwracając go nieznacznie.

Snape pozwolił mu na to.

Harry przyjrzał mu się z namysłem, jak gdyby był zagadką, którą trzeba rozwiązać. Zmarszczył brwi, nachylając się i całując go lekko.

Snape zamarł, czując ten nacisk.

Chłopak odsunął się i przebiegł wzrokiem po jego twarzy. Gdy mężczyzna się nie poruszył, znów go pocałował, tym razem trochę mocniej.

Jego usta poruszały się tak wolno, jakby smakował wodę.

Tym razem to Severus się odsunął.

— Skończmy kolację, dobrze? — zapytał, odkasłując.

Harry skinął głową, wciąż marszcząc brwi.

O O O O

Niemal zdecydował, że nie pójdzie tego wieczoru do salonu, ale fakt ten oznaczałby przyznanie się do porażki. A on nie chciał przyznać, że nie ma pojęcia, co się tutaj dzieje.

Gdy usiadł, Harry podał mu szklankę whisky. Wypił ją szybko i sięgnął po książkę.

— Nie — powiedział chłopak, przysuwając się.

Severus cofnął się powoli i wrócił na miejsce. Radio grało cicho w tle i Snape stopniowo zaczął się odprężać. Ciało obok niego było ciepłe i wygodne; cienie przesuwały się po ścianach, a Harry pachniał jak gulasz i whisky.

Odwrócił głowę, a chłopak otworzył oczy. Zniżył twarz i ich usta spotkały się w połowie drogi.

Musiał minąć ponad rok od momentu, gdy Harry całował się po raz ostatni, a Snape nie całował mężczyzn, których pieprzył, więc ich pierwszy pocałunek powinien być niezgrabny.

Jednak kiedy zaczęli, Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że pragnie tego bardziej, niż przypuszczał. Potter przesunął się w jego ramionach tak, że leżał mu na kolanach; otworzył usta i ich pocałunek pogłębił się.

Harry jęknął, gdy Snape ścisnął jego włosy i chwycił go za szatę, przyciągając ich ciała bliżej. Czas zwolnił, aż mężczyzna otworzył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że leży pod Harrym, a chłopak ociera się o jego udo.

— Idę do łóżka — powiedział, siadając nagle i zostawiając zdezorientowanego Pottera na kanapie.

Wczesnym rankiem znów mijał sypialnię Harry'ego. Tym razem drzwi były szeroko otwarte, a zaklęcie wyciszające nie zostało nałożone. Snape nie poruszył się, przyglądając się, jak chłopak doprowadza się do orgazmu, wytryskując na brzuch i gapiąc na swojego profesora ukrytego w cieniu.

Wrócił do pokoju, nawet nie próbując znów zasnąć.

**Tydzień LX**

W dzień zachowywali się tak, jakby nie działo się nic dziwnego. Snape warzył eliksiry, a Harry się uczył. Przygotowywali i jedli razem posiłki; wysyłali i otrzymywali listy; chodzili na spacery. Pozwalali badać się Pomfrey, a Dumbledorowi przekazywać im najświeższe wiadomości.

Wieczorem całowali się w salonie, do momentu, gdy Snape czuł się zbyt skrępowany, by kontynuować i chował się w pokoju.

Czasem siedział w korytarzu i słuchał jęków Harry'ego. Kiedy indziej był pewien, że Harry robi to samo, gdy to on leżał w łóżku, masturbując się szaleńczo i przygryzając wargi, by go nie zawołać.

**Tydzień LXI**

— Ja chyba nie mogę tak dłużej — powiedział Harry, gdy Snape odsunął się od niego, poprawiając swoje szaty.

Mężczyzna nalał sobie kolejnego drinka, starając się powstrzymać drżenie rąk.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

— Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś nie chciał.

Severus spojrzał na Harry'ego, leżącego na plecach i zarumienionego od rzeczy, które właśnie robili.

— Ponieważ nie powinienem chcieć.

O O O O

Snape leżał na swoim łóżku, gapiąc się na sufit. Wciąż był w swoich szatach i mógł myśleć tylko o tym, co powiedział Harry.

Słyszał jak porusza się po domu — lekko przytłumiony szum wody w łazience, ciche kroki po kuchni i trzaśnięcie drzwi szafy, gdy chował swoje ubranie.

Skrzypnięcie łóżka, gdy się położył.

Mężczyzna potarł twarz, oddychając ciężko.

Skrzypienie nasilało się z każdą chwilą.

Wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Wiedział, co zobaczy, jeśli tam teraz wejdzie. Ta cała sytuacja była co najmniej dziwna.

Wyszedł, umyślnie robiąc dużo hałasu. Stanął w progu sypialni chłopaka; ręka Harry'ego natychmiast się zatrzymała.

— Czy ty… — zaczął Potter.

— Ciii. — Snape podszedł do łóżka i uklęknął na nim. Pocałował biodro Harry'ego, obdarzając przy tym lekką pieszczotą jego brzuch.

Usłyszał dźwięk głośno wciąganego powietrza i poczuł palce wplątujące się w jego włosy.

— Severusie…

— Chcę sprawdzić jak smakujesz — powiedział, kładąc się pomiędzy jego udami.

Harry był słodki; dokładnie tak jak myślał, że będzie, gdy posyłał mu krzywe spojrzenia na lekcjach eliksirów na siódmym roku. Biodra poruszyły się płytko, jakby nie chcąc spowodować zbytniej szkody.

Dłonie Snape'a zsunęły się niżej, obejmując pośladki Harry'ego i rozciągając je bardziej.. Harry wygiął się w łuk, zaciskając uda wokół jego głowy. Snape odsunął się i zaczął lizać penisa chłopaka od podstawy aż po główkę, ciągle i ciągle od nowa, sprawiając, że oddech Harry'ego stał się urywany, po czym wycisnął mokre pocałunki w miejscu, gdzie członek łączy się z jądrami.

— Severusie — usłyszał jęk.

Mistrz eliksirów znów wziął go do ust, ssąc mocno. Harry doszedł, łapiąc oddech, a Severus połknął wszystko.

Położył głowę na jego udzie, pozwalając, by miękki penis wysunął się z jego ust.

— Severusie? — Palce dotknęły jego włosów niemal pytająco.

Pocałował każdy z nich i pozwolił się podnieść. Ramiona Harry'ego otoczyły go, ściskając mocno.

— Dziękuję. — Cichy szept i lekki pocałunek w ucho.

Snape zamknął oczy.

— Chciałbym…

Dłoń zsunęła się niżej, próbując zagłębić się pomiędzy jego nogami.

— Nie dzisiaj — odszepnął Severus, całując skroń Harry'ego. — Śpij.

**Tydzień LXII**

Przez cztery noce z rzędu Snape przychodził po zmroku do pokoju Harry'ego i dawał mu rozkosz. Nigdy nie pozwalał mu się dotknąć, leżąc później i wsłuchując się w lekkie pochrapywanie chłopaka.

Jednak którejś nocy postanowił być silny — przebrał się w koszulę nocną i przymknął drzwi sypialni. Położył się, starając jak najszybciej zasnąć.

Po godzinie usłyszał pukanie.

— Severusie? Czy wszystko w porządku?

— Tak.

— Dlaczego nie… to znaczy, czemu…

— Pomyślałem, że przyda ci się chwila spokoju.

Jego materac obniżył się delikatnie, kiedy Harry wsuwał się pod przykrycie.

— Jak mam go zaznać, jeśli nie mam ciebie?

Severus odwrócił się w jego stronę, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale palec na jego ustach skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił.

— Ciii. Pozwól mi choć raz.

Chłopak przesunął się w dół pod kołdrą, podciągając jego koszulę. Snape poczuł silne dłonie na swoich udach i opadł na plecy, rozsuwając nogi.

— Nie powinieneś… — sapnął cicho.

— Nie martw się. Jestem w tym dobry.

Poczuł, jak ciepła ręka gładzi go i pobudza do życia. Swoje własne dłonie zacisnął w pięści, gdy Harry wsunął go do ust; tak ciepłych, wilgotnych i ciasnych.

— Harry…

Kciuk gładził wnętrze jego uda, muskając za każdym razem jądra. Snape otworzył oczy, spoglądając w dół. Nic nie widział. [i]Musiał widzieć[/i].

Odsunął przykrycie i przyglądał się, jak głowa Harry'ego unosi się i opada. Chłopak ssał go i uśmiechał się, mrużąc w skupieniu oczy..

Biodra Snape'a żyły własnym życiem, a on sam próbował złapać głębszy oddech.

Obrazy w jego głowie mieszały się ze sobą — jego Harry pod nim; krwawiący przed śmierciożercami; przygryzający wargę, gdy próbował uwarzyć swój eliksir; biegnący przez Zakazany Las; próbujący utrzymać się na miotle; gapiący się na niego podejrzliwie w Wielkiej Sali. Walczący, grający, malujący, tańczący, płaczący, śmiejący się. Jego Harry nad nim — wszystko wirowało ze sobą i zbierało w ten jeden, ten najważniejszy…

O Boże. To zawsze był tylko Harry.

— Harry!

To jedno imię zabrzmiało niczym siłą wyrwane z jego gardła.

— Hej — szepnął cicho chłopak, podnosząc się i przykrywając go samym sobą. — Hej.

Snape potrząsnął głową i pozwolił mu się pocałować.

**Tydzień LXX**

Snape siedział na progu domu, oglądając zachód słońca. Ktoś otworzył drzwi i po chwili poczuł, jak oplątują go czyjeś ramiona.

— Nie chcę wracać — wyszeptał Harry.

Snape pogładził dłonie wczepiające się desperacko w materiał jego szaty.

— Nie możemy zostać tutaj na zawsze.

— Nie chcę wracać — powtórzył rozpaczliwie.

Severus pocałował wierzch jego dłoni.

— Przykro mi.

Harry otoczył go nogami i Snape odchylił się w stronę jego ciepła. Siedzieli tak, dopóki świerszcze nie zaczęły grać.

**Tydzień LXXIII**

Leżeli razem; język Snape'a wędrował po udzie Harry'ego. Chłopak urósł — był w tej chwili ponad dwudziestoletnim mężczyzną. Snape pocałował drżące mięśnie; byli teraz tego samego wzrostu.

- No dalej, kochany - powiedział Harry łagodnie, delikatnie rozdzielając kolana Snape'a.

Severus pozwolił połknąć się tym grzesznym ustom. Sięgnął dłonią w dół i przesunął nią po włosach chłopaka, zamykając oczy. Nie musiał patrzeć, wiedział dokładnie jak wyglądają — nogi i ramiona splątane razem, zachłanne ręce i języki, smakujące każdy skrawek ciała.

— Och, boże — wymamrotał, gładząc jego wejście i czując znajomy skurcz akceptacji. Chłopak jęknął, nachylając się i pozwalając mu się wsunąć.

Harry doszedł gwałtownie i szczodrze. Dawał z siebie wszystko, jak zawsze, nieważne, co robił. Nie zatrzymał się, mimo że sam był pogrążony w rozkoszy.

Snape powstrzymywał się, ile tylko zdołał, niechętnie pozwalając nadejść spełnieniu.

**LXXIX**

— Severusie?

Obudził się w pustym łóżku.

— Severusie!

Wstał szybko, chwytając różdżkę i pobiegł w kierunku, z którego dobiegał krzyk. Znalazł go w łazience, gapiącego się na swoje odbicie.

— Ja.. ja… — wyjąkał Harry z oczyma pełnymi łez.

Był w wieku Snape'a. Być może nawet starszy.

— Jestem… — Głos mu się załamał. Odwrócił się i rzucił Severusowi w ramiona.

— Jesteś Harrym — powiedział, ściskając go mocno. — Wciąż jesteś Harrym.

O O O O

Snape wpatrywał się w okno, podczas gdy trójka obradowała przy kuchennym stole.

— I co teraz zrobimy? — zapytał Potter.

Dumbledore odkaszlnął niezręcznie.

— Harry, musimy…

Snape odwrócił się gwałtownie.

— Masz zamiar go zabrać — przerwał, nie siląc się na pytający ton.

Poppy obracała w palcach swoją różdżkę, a Harry wyglądał na oszołomionego.

— To musi się skończyć — zaczął dyrektor — zanim będzie za późno, a kończą się nam już pomysły. Harry, musisz stanąć do walki z Voldemortem.

Potter wyglądał w tym momencie starzej niż kiedykolwiek; zmarszczki wokół jego oczu i ust pogłębiły się, a nozdrza rozszerzyły lekko.

— W porządku — powiedział, patrząc na Snape'a. — Zrobię to, ale chcę jeszcze jednego dnia.

Mistrz eliksirów otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć.

— Nie, Severusie — głos dyrektora był bardzo stanowczy.

— Mogę rozproszyć uwagę Voldemorta.

— Mógłbyś rozproszyć jego — wzrok Dumbledore'a spoczął na Harrym.

— Nie mam zam…

— Dyrektor ma rację — przerwał mu cicho Potter.

Usta Snape'a zacisnęły się w wąską linię.

— Zostawcie mnie więc i zobaczcie, czy mnie to obchodzi.

Zamknął się w pracowni, gapiąc na obrazek, na którym trzymają się za ręce.

O O O O

Tym razem, gdy usłyszał pukanie, otworzył drzwi.

Potter wziął go za rękę i poprowadził do sypialni. Rozebrali się metodycznie i nago opadli na łóżko. Harry położył głowę na jego piersi, a palce Snape'a zacisnęły się na jego włosach; pomiędzy brązowymi kosmykami widać było wyraźne pasma siwizny.

— Umarłbym dla ciebie — syknął nagle.

— Umarłbyś ze mną — wyszeptał Harry w jego ramię.

Kiedy poczuł, że jego klatka piersiowa staje się mokra, przewrócił go na plecy i pocałował gwałtownie; Potter rozszerzył nogi, otwierając się dla niego.

— Teraz — jęknął. — Teraz, na miłość boską.

Zanim się spostrzegł, już w nim był. Otoczony niewyobrażalną ciasnotą i ciepłem. Przycisnął twarz do jego szyi, nie chcąc się ruszyć.

— Nie — załkał Harry, przesuwając dłonie w dół jego pleców.

— Ty nie — warknął Snape, trzymając go mocno i nie mogąc złapać oddechu. — Ty nie…

— Kochany — szepnął cicho.

Poruszyli się razem.

**Tydzień LXXX**

Stał w zimnej kuchni, bezczynnie gapiąc się w okno; ziemia na zewnątrz wydawała się być martwa.

Nagle usłyszał ciche pukanie dochodzące z pudełka. Podszedł do niego i z lękiem uniósł wieko.

— Czas wracać do domu, Severusie.

Gdy Snape wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego, nie był przygotowany na widok Harry'ego — przytomnego i siedzącego na jednym z łóżek. Dumbledore mówił coś do niego, ale wzrok chłopaka był skierowany na Severusa.

_Jak wiele pamięta? Czy nienawidzi mnie tak samo jak kiedyś?_

Dyrektor zauważył, że uwaga Pottera nie jest skupiona na nim i odwrócił się.

— Ach, jesteś już. Właśnie mówiłem Harry'emu, że na pewno niedługo go odwiedzisz.

Snape skinął głową. Harry żył, oddychał i pomimo że lekko blady, wyglądał na całkiem zdrowego.

I znów miał osiemnaście lat.

— Potter — powiedział przez ściśnięte gardło.

W oczach chłopaka błysnęło zdezorientowanie, ale zniknęło równie nagle, jak się pojawiło.

— Profesorze Snape, chciałbym panu podziękować…

— Nie ma o czym mówić. — Severus próbował zmusić się do mówienia normalnym tonem. — Wszystko… w porządku?

Harry skinął powoli głową.

— Tak mi się wydaje.

Powietrze wokół nich szumiało od niewypowiedzianych słów. Snape zrobił wszystko, aby skoncentrować się na tym, że Harry przeżyje ostateczną konfrontację z Voldemortem, jednak nie śmiał wyobrażać sobie, _co będzie później_. Czy wróci do swojego wieku, czy pozostanie starszy? Czy będzie pamiętał, co się wydarzyło?

Czy zapomni o wszystkim?

Snape skinął im obu głową i odwrócił się do wyjścia.

— Profesorze!

Zatrzymał się.

— Harry — powiedział Dumbledore, a Severus usłyszał dźwięk odsuwanego krzesła. — Pójdę już, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Jestem ogromnie rad z twojego zwycięstwa, ale papierkowa robota nie pozwala mi na chwilę wytchnienia.

— Dziękuję za odwiedziny, sir.

Dumbledore ścisnął ramię Severusa i wychodząc, uśmiechnął się miękko. Po chwili już go nie było.

— Profesorze.

Mistrz eliksirów wziął drżący oddech i odwrócił się dopiero wtedy, gdy był pewien, że jego twarz nie zdradza żadnych uczuć.

— Czy mógłbyś…? — Harry wskazał na krzesło.

Czując się jak skazaniec, podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na wolnym miejscu. Złożył ręce na kolanach, powstrzymując je od drżenia.

— Severusie. — Harry nachylił się ku niemu i położył na nich swoją dłoń. — Hej.

Snape znalazł w sobie resztki siły i spojrzał w górę.

Oczy chłopca, jasne i czyste, wyrażały zdecydowanie.

— Jak długo każesz mi czekać tym razem?

Mężczyzna wypuścił drżący oddech i uniósł jego dłoń do ust.

— Tylko dopóki nie skończysz szkoły, Harry. — powiedział, całując ją. — Tylko dopóki nie skończysz szkoły.

Koniec


End file.
